The disclosure relates to a gear shift device for a shiftable gear unit of a power tool, in particular a hand power tool.
DE 101 56 392 A1 describes a gear shift device for a multi-stage gear unit of an electric tool. The gear shift device has a shift slide, which is mounted on the tool housing in a slidable manner and can be moved into various shift positions, and which displaces a wire bow that is coupled to a slidable ring gear of the gear unit. The wire bow, via its two arms, encompasses the gear unit housing and projects into the gear unit through opposing through-holes in the gear unit housing, the ends of the wire bow grasping the ring gear, which is mounted in the gear unit housing. For the purpose of setting the gear stage of the gear unit, the shift slide is displaced between the various shift positions, this shift is transmitted to the ring gear by the wire bow. To enable the wire bow to execute the relative movement in respect of the housing, the through-holes in the housing, through which the wire bow projects, are realized as oblong holes.